


40. Lies

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [37]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Lies. Joe and Nicky have a hard time parsing out just when Booker decided to sell them to the highest bidder, what the price was for their pain, when he started to hate them. There are so many questions that only he can answer, but he's not there to ask.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 17
Kudos: 76





	40. Lies

Two months after Merrick, Nicky rolls over to ask Joe, "When Booker called us, invited us to Marrakech, was he already planning it?"

He's thinking of the way Booker took his money after the bet, hooting like a happy man. Was he really glad that was the last bet Nicky would make with him?

Two decades after Merrick, Joe is awake in the middle of the night, nursing chamomile in the safehouse kitchen in the dark, when Nicky sits down across from him.

"The shoes," Joe says, finally. His eyes shine in the dark. "They were Booker's idea, weren't they?"


End file.
